There has been numerous tongue scraper designs patented many of which include scraping devices which have blades that are replaceable and may or may not include serrated edges. Some of the prior art scrapers include handles with extensions, and may include replaceable antiseptic pads. Although these prior art devices are useful for their stated purposes there has never been a tongue scraper device as the present which has a low profile to prevent gagging by the user, includes an adjustable width tongue scraper device which allows the tongue scraper to be adjusted for a user's mouth width, and includes a handle for easy reaching by the user. The unique elements of the present invention provide a tongue scraper which overcomes numerous problems not previously recognized by those in the art and while also providing a simple to manufacture and cost effective dental hygiene apparatus.
The prior art patents which are relevant are as follows:
Heisinger, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 5,735,864; Persad, U.S. Pat. No. 5,569,278; Srivastava, U.S. Pat. No. 5,282,814; Kuber, U.S. Pat. No. 5,217,475; Tiwari, U.S. Pat. No. 4,582,059; and Louie, U.S. Pat. No. 3,683,924.
As will be shown below, the present invention provides a unique dental hygiene apparatus which is easy to use and comfortable. The device is a low profile adjustable tongue scraping device with an adjustable and removable tongue scraping blade with an extended handle. As known by those skilled in the art proper oral hygiene is necessary to prevent halitosis. Urging persons to practice proper oral hygiene is greatly facilitated if proper tools are available which are not only effective but easy to use. The present device provides a tool which motivates persons to conduct oral hygiene practices more often by providing a tool that allows a user to scrape ones tongue without gagging and also a tool which has width adjustable extension members that adjustably bend the flexible removable blade to adapt the blade width to a user's mouth width, the device includes an extendable handle for easily reaching the back portions of a person's tongue.